


Soft like Silk

by Guacamoledisco



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Gay, Getting Together, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamoledisco/pseuds/Guacamoledisco
Summary: Alex discovers something about Ryland
Relationships: Ryland & Alex Taylor (Good Game), Ryland/Alex Taylor (Good Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Soft like Silk

"What are you doing?" Ryland grumbled as he tried to fight off another virtual dragon. The damn things never seemed to stop responing. 

Alex, giddy as ever, didn't seem to notice his tone and continued to run his long fingers through Ryland's hair, who had decided to wear it down today, which apparently wasn't the best idea.

"Ya' hair's sof'" he slurred and giggled. 

Ryland rolls his eyes, a classic move. 

"How many drinks have you had?"

Alex pauses his movement and takes a minute to think about it, which is already a bad sign. 

"Five? I think? Maybbee six." 

"Jesus Christ." 

Alex giggles and tugs gently at the other's hair.

Ryland bites back a groan. This was a bad idea, a really bad idea. 

"So pretty.." 

Ryland licks his lips and starts to stand up.

"Alex, maybe you should lay dow-" 

"N-no! Don't leave me Ry Ry," he begs like a pitiful puppy and clings to his side, forcing him back down.

So bad...

However, he reluctantly gave in. 

"Okay, I'll stay."

Alex scoots closer, practically sitting on top of the other man, nuzzling into his neck, even though their was a whole couch.

The younger's eyes cross slightly, all the sensations becoming so much. 

"Alex." 

Alex tugs on his hair again. 

A grunt slips past Ryland's lips. He bites his bottom lip. 

Fuck.

"D-do ya like that?" 

It's a simple question, it wasn't even seductive, but Ryland can't help the way that his cock twitches from the words. 

"Alex,"

"Does it hurt?" 

Ryland looks at him.

"What?" 

"I-I don' want it to hurt ya," 

Damn, why does he have to be so oblivious?

Ryland turns away, blush creeping up his cheeks. 

"..No.." 

Alex tugs harder, watching a moan escape Ryland.

"...oh.." 

Shit.

Ryland gulps.

Alex swings his leg over Ryland lap so that he's now straddling him. Much to his surprise. 

"W-what are you-" 

Alex holds a finger to the other's lips.

"Shh," he smiles before pulling on his hair again. 

Ryland gasped and held Alex close, the pleasure building up inside him until he didn't have it in him to fight him off. 

"Mmm, you sound so good~" Alex purrs and pulls until Ryland's hips are bucking up and rubbing against his ass. 

He shivers and smirks before grinding down into Ryland's clear bulge, loving all the little noises that slip past his lips. 

"Lexi~" he groans and grips the smaller man's hips. 

"You g-gonna cum from a little tug baby~?" He slurs and quietly hiccups. 

Ryland didn't even care, it felt to good. 

"Yes, I'm gonna cum" he nods "Make me cum~" 

Alex rolled his hips faster.

"Will do~" 

After a bit of sweaty movements and filthy words, Ryland had indeed came into his jeans. 

He didn't even have a second to grimace at the gross and tacky feeling before he was freaking out. 

He just..with his best friend..who's a guy..oh fuck..

He starts to panic.

"Alex I-oh my god, I-" 

Alex quickly shushes him again before giving a quick kiss. 

"Later" he whispers before snuggling into Ryland and falling asleep on him. 

Ryland sighed and just held him.

Maybe what he needed was a bad idea. 

Maybe a bad idea can turn out good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Leave comments or kudos if you want more :)


End file.
